A Warner Christmas
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about a fan girl who want to have a great christmas and with the help of the warners gets revenge on a enemy student girl. Read on to find out more...


A Christmas Warner!

It was the year 2013, Christmas Eve had arrived in Burbank but the Warners themselves were nowhere to be seen.

Mr Plotz was celebrating Christmas with Ralph the Guard and his family but was still stuck underneath the huge fruit cake that the warners had bought in 'A Christmas Plotz'.

Carol singers were nearby singing 'Jingle Bells' and 'We wish you a merry christmas'.

All of the other characters missed the warner kids, even their creator, Steven Spielberg missed them getting his last name wrong.

Where are the warners, you ask? Well, they're some in the real world at last.

Within a house somewhere in the UK, a Fan-girl found a red and white present which was labelled: 'Please open on Christmas Eve'.

The girl had long brown hair in a ponytail, wore purple rectangular glasses and was wear a classical Mickey and Minnie op with Purple skinny jeans on along with fluffy pink 'n' grey slipper boots.

**-The girl-also known as Grace-'s point of view-**

_I bet it's m faverite animaniacs characters, I thought. As I opened it, three dog-looking figures popped their heads out._

'_We're..' Wakko, the one wearing only a blue top and red hat sang._

'_The..' Yakko added in song._

'_Warners!' Dot added to the end of the sentence in song with a cute smile._

'_We're back now from our deep long slumber,_

_Bring us back TV, So you can chat with me._

_We've here to help reform an enemy,_

_Similar to 'A Christmas Plotz'_

_And cute ghost of all will be Dot_

_So come, let's do it now!'_

_The warners sang to the tune of 'The first day of school'._

'_Let's go get Slimy L!' I exclaimed._

_In Slimy L's room, Her brown eyes brighten up with glee when she remembered what she'd done on Becca and Lulu's birthday (a couple of friends of mine)._

'_I hate them all and I hate Christmas!' She cried as she threw a dart at a picture of me and my friends at school._

_Just then, Slappy Squirrel appeared as a ghost in the same she does in 'A Christmas Plotz' (__**sorry about that but I kinda have to keep referencing that episode**__)._

'_Who are you?' Slimy L asked, in confusion._

'_I'm Slappy, the one and only legendary cartoon character of comedy' Slappy replied._

_Slimy L just stared in confusion and cluelessness._

'_From Animaniacs?' Slappy tried again._

_Silence._

'_Hmm… I get the shows these days really rot people's brains. Anyway, you'll be visited by three ghosts' Slappy continued._

'_Why?' Slimy L asked._

'_I don't know, I lost the other half' Slappy replied._

_Then she left._

_Slimy L's phone rang and out came Wakko._

'_I'm the ghost of christmas past,_

_Are they the guys that you've harassed?_

_I get to show you who you before,_

_Cuz right you are a horrid snore_

_Little girl it's movie time!'_

_Wakko sang as he got chairs out of his gag bag for both of them to sit on._

'_What's going on here?' Slimy L asked._

'_Sssh! Movie time!' Wakko whispered._

_In the projector screen, they were shown a baby born, The next scene was little 8 year old girl being mean to some girls on the playground and the last one was the birthday bit when she gave sweets to Rye when it wasn't her birthday._

'_You're one mean girl' Wakko said._

'_And you're a strange person' She said but he'd disappeared by then._

_Then a christmas present appeared on her bedside._

_She opened and Dot popped out._

'_I'm the ghost of christmas present. It's a pun, get it?' Dot said._

'_You're mean girl, causing pain_

_For your greedy games, you horrid little girl._

_To the present we will go' Dot sang as she dragged Slimy L into the present with her._

'_Where are we going?' Slimy L asked._

'_Visiting somebody' Dot replied as they went to Becca and Lulu's houses who was looking upset and were complaining to their parents about her._

'_Get me out of here!' Slimy L yelled._

_Then she appeared back in her room again._

_The clock struck 12 and the third ghost arrived in a grim reaper outfit…._

_Also known as Yakko!_

'_I'll be your ghost of christmas future this evening!' Yakko said as he reveal his tuxedo._

'_Forget about your cares, The future's waiting for you!_

_So come on down and see before we're through!' Yakko sany as they appeared on a stage with golden stairs and dancing showgirl wearing pink outfits with white feathers on their heads randomly appeared at that moment._

_Yakko: Hello, nurses! Say, why don't you come over to the water tower and look at my stamp collection. _

_Showgirl: But, Yakko, you don't have a stamp collection. _

_Yakko: Well, then, you can open my mail._

_The Yakko show Slimy L her future._

'_Nice of you to drop by. This is your future' Yakko said as Slimy L fell on a chair next to Yakko._

'_You know you should really watch Animaniacs. Then you'd get the joke more' Yakko added as they watched future Slimy L walk alone on the street with no friends, no money; Nothing._

'_Do you really want to end up like that?' Yakko asked her._

'_No' Slimy L replied._

_Then Future Lulu, Becca, Rye, Cassie and I appeared._

_We just stared at her._

_Then the warners happened to be in the future too, on billboards, signs, windshields, TV ads, Posters; everywhere._

'_I'll do anything to change the future . anything!' Slimy L cried._

'_Why should you? We get famous again and everyone there watches our show just like in the 90's!' Yakko exclaimed, cunningly._

'_I'll change my behaviour then' Slimy L suggested._

'_Well, It's worth a shot!' Yakko said as he faded away._

_Then Christmas morning came, Slimy L found all of our address somehow and brought us all mince pies which I don't even like but pretend to eat anyway to enjoy the festive moment._

'_Get me the biggest mince pie you can find' Slimy L shouted. Becca, Rye, Callie, Lulu, The warners and I bought a gigantic mince pie which was dropped on top of Slimy L._

_Slimy L say something but was muffled by the mince pie._

'_You'll be out of there by Easter' Yakko said with a wink._

_Then the words 'The End' appeared in bold letters but Yakko ripped them apart as he stuck his head through._

'_It's not over yet!' Yakko cried._

_So the warners and I escorted my friends back to their homes as I also returned home to celebrate christmas with my family, Patch and the warners as well!_

_They went into my room but Wakko banged his head on the top bunk, so they switched to my sister's room._

'_Boingy, Boingy, Boingy!' They said as they bounced on my sister's single bed but my little sis wasn't happy._

_Then we opened presents and the warners sang Christmas carol. My mum had to make two Christmas dinners because as soon as Wakko saw the first one; he ate it all in one gulp somehow in the real world (probably still has his cartoon abilities at the moment). Patch played with Dot and she enjoyed it a lot._

_Once Christmas was almost over, it was time for the warners to go; so I took a picture of them with me using my phone._

'_Bye Grace, see you next year!' The warners called._

'_or you can come to us anytime through this present!' Wakko added as they jumped inside._

'_The Warners are back!' Someone cried._

'_Merry Christmas, everyone!' The Warners yelled._

'_And a Happy New year!' I added with a cheesy smile._

_**This was a one-shot christmas story is link to the tiny Animaniacs Looney-tic Adventures reality but it's a separate story because none of the other Warner Rangers appear in this special story! Hope you enjoyed it! Slimy L is mean girl at my school whom I hate in real life. Who know? Maybe the Warners' 'a Christmas Plotz' treatment could possibly change her….If they were real.**_

_**Anyway, Read and Review or the Warners will kiss you!**_


End file.
